1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device of a slider-design mobile telephone. The present invention further relates to mitigating unwanted coupling and lossy antenna resonance.
2. Introduction
Mobile telephone handsets may come in a wide variety of designs. The mobile telephone handset may be solid block design. The transceiver, display, and keypad may all be contained within the same housing.
The mobile telephone handset may be a flip-phone design. The transceiver and keypad may be contained in a transceiver chassis while the display may be contained in a display chassis. The display chassis may be attached at the bottom to a hinge at the top of the transceiver chassis. The display chassis may move away from the transceiver chassis.
The mobile telephone handset may be a rotating phone design. The transceiver and keypad may be contained in a transceiver chassis while the display may be contained in a rotational chassis. The rotational chassis may be attached at the bottom to a pivot at the top of the transceiver chassis. The rotating chassis may move rotationally while parallel to the transceiver chassis.
The mobile telephone handset may be a slider design. The transceiver and keypad may be contained in a transceiver chassis while the display may be contained in a slider chassis. The slider chassis may be attached to the transceiver chassis by a series of tracks, or some other mechanism that allows the slider chassis to move laterally along the transceiver chassis.